the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Stark
Natalie Stark is the former Regent of the Nine Covens, a former Harvest Witch born in the French Quarter of Alicante, a former member of the Sisters, and also a supporting Character on The Royal Bond on Wattpad. Natalie views Marcel Gerard as the "father figure" in her life. She was killed by Christopher Mikaelson in the attempt of murdering his Two nieces. She became the main subject of a power struggle between the witches and vampires of Alicante when eight months prior to the series, Marcel heard about the the Harvest ritual from Sophie. Marcel and Sophie disagreed with the ritual, due to the fact that the resurrection of the four teenage girls sacrificed was not guaranteed, so Marcel intervened in the ritual just in time to rescue Natalie, who was the only Harvest girl who had yet to be sacrificed. Since the ritual wasn't completed, Natalie had the magic of the three other harvest witches who were sacrificed before her. This, albeit temporarily, imbued her with incredible magic that became increasingly difficult for her to control. Furthermore, Marcel used her power, as well as her anger toward the witches, to his advantage, by monitoring and restricting their use of magic in the Quarter. When the consequences of unfinished Harvest began to affect the Quarter, at a catastrophic level, she eventually accepted her fate as a witch and realized that she had to die and complete the Harvest. She was supposed to come back to life after the Reaping; however, Céleste, secretly possessing Sabine's body, hijacked the energy from the ritual to bring three other powerful, deceased witches instead of the four girls who had been sacrificed. Natalie was eventually resurrected, after the death of Céleste, and rejoined the French Quarter Coven. She resurrects Mathias and binds him with the use of a dark object, holding him captive in the same attic where Marcel had secretly kept her from the other witches months before. with Monique, Abigail and Cassie dead, Natalie is the last Harvest witch and still seeks to end Matthew, wanting to use Jonathan has a weapon like Marcel used her. However, before she releases Jonathan to do her bidding, she seeks to undo Matthew' sireline, so that Marcel and Josh will not be killed along with him. While she labors over the spell to perform this, she meets and falls in love with Dominic Mikaelson, in the body of Kaleb Westphall, though he's eventually killed by Adam Mikaelson, who was possessing Vincent Griffith. In order to obtain the power necessary to resurrect Dominic, Natalie assumes the role of as the Alicante Nine Coven's Regent, giving her access to the collective power and knowledge shared by the Ancestors. As an internal struggle of power among the witch progressed, Natalie takes drastic measures to quell a threat against her life and orders the execution of a rebellious witch, ultimately leading to the massacre of many others. Eventually, her actions come to light and she is shunned by the Nine Covens of Alicante, losing her connection to the Ancestors. Still seeking power to unlink Josh and Dominic, as well as to resurrect Dominic, she joins a coven of dark witches in service to the Strix, the Sisters, eventually succeeding in both of these goals. However, for her continued betrayal of the witches and sympathizing with vampires, the Ancestors use Dominic's resurrection to curse him as revenge, which leads to him tragically killing her. In an attempt to resurrect her, she's consecrated to the Ancestral Plane, though her soul is shredded by the Ancestors, a fate worse than death. However, pieces of Natalie's soul remained, i.e. bound to her favorite record, and Vincent was able to conjure the fragments of Natalie's soul. In a last-ditch effort to thwart the Ancestors, she successfully untethers the Ancestral Plane, from Alicante, by activating the Dépôt D'argent created by Eva Sinclair, preventing their interaction with the living witches as well as cutting them off from their use of additional magic. Natalie's remains were channeled by Vincent, asking her to accept the Harvest sacrifice and resurrect the French Quarter witches. She accepted and the girls were resurrected. Vincent also made her the gatekeeper of all the Ancestral Magic of Alicante. As the Hollow grew in power, she was resurrected, and linked, in order to leverage Dominic's loyalty so that he would protect the Natalie who was linked to the Hollow. After she was unlinked from the Hollow by Mia, she and Dominic leave Alicante and then moved to San Francisco. Early History She presumably grew up in the French Quarter with a single, controlling mother, as her father left the picture before Natalie was born and was not seen again. Natalie went to public school with a boy named Tim, whom she met at age 10, and for whom she developed romantic feelings. It was mentioned that she took piano lessons. Natalie was also best friends with Monique for some time before the Harvest, and was a member of the French Quarter witches. She was also one of the four young witches chosen for The Harvest ritual. On the day the Harvest was to be completed, Natalie and the other Harvest girls were deceived by the Elders regarding their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead, Bastianna, the lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. As the last girl to be sacrificed, Natalie witnessed the slaughter of the other selected girls, and was restrained by a fellow witch in her coven so she could not intervene. She felt betrayed by the Elders, as well as her mother, who stood by and witnessed the devastation and slaughter. However, when Marcel and his vampires appeared, they effectively ended the sacrifice by killing the majority of the witches in attendance. In doing so, Marcel saved Natalie's life and she lived with him for eight months afterward. Marcel spent the next eight months hiding her from the witches, and using her powers to help keep the witches in subjugation out of punishment for what they did to her and the other girls. The witches later felt betrayed by Natalie, and when she was finally sacrificed in the Harvest and her spirit went back into the earth with the rest of the deceased Alicante witches who practiced ancestral magic, the Ancestors shunned her until she was resurrected. Once Natalie was brought back to life, she returned to her coven for a while, but left after Monique and Abigail were killed. She then returned to her high school to resume a somewhat normal teenage life. Personality Natalie once had respect and loyalty for her coven, which changed after she was betrayed by her former coven, who not only tried to kill her but they killed her best friend Monique Deveraux as well, her mother was the worst one of them all, as she did nothing to help her daughter. She begged her mother for help but Ms. Clare did nothing to stop it, and turned a blind eye. Making her realize that her mother knew exactly what The Harvest is, and was willing to sacrifice her own daughter's life. Natalie now harbors hatred for her former coven, and takes great pleasure in seeing them suffer. Natalie is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot-tempered, a bad combination with her level of power, to which she developed a superiority complex. Natalie seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. She has faced betrayal from her coven in the past, leading her to seek revenge against them. Marcel has said that Natalie has anger and authority issues. She seems to have a rebellious nature, as shown when she sneaks off to meet Tim or when she sneaks off from Marcel's loft. Natalie's personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal teenage life free of magic, however, the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side, as she tricked Marcel into keeping her at the church, so she could have a secret meeting with Christopher. Natalie used to play the piano and enjoys listening to classical music such as Bach, Puccini, and Mozart. Natalie has shown regret over the fact that her immense power hurt people, even when she didn't mean to. She is shown to be a loyal, caring and sympathetic friend. When someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. When she temporarily had the power of The Harvest, Natalie was quite overconfident in her abilities, despite having little experience in actually using it. Even though not to a great extent, Natalie has shown the ability to make sacrifices for the greater good. When she fell ill, she realized that her life was coming to an end. Natalie thought that it would be selfish to take everyone else with her, so she accepted her fate and sacrificed her life to save everyone in Alicante from destruction. After being resurrected, she is scared and skittish, not talking much. She is frightened and doesn't want to use her magic. Marcel planned on using her once she was brought back to life, which hurt her and made her upset. Natalie has a hard time since returning to the Witches, which was intensified by how much disdain she felt from Monique, her former best friend. However, she slowly starts to regain faith in her abilities and herself, and becomes stronger for it, embracing her powers as a witch. She successfully resurrects and binds Jonathan to her as part of her plan to kill Matthew. She is very loyal to her friends, as everything she's currently planning to do it for them, to remove a tyrant from their lives so that he, Matthew, can't hurt them anymore. She is also intelligent enough to realize that, though he holds himself differently, Christopher is ultimately cut from the same cloth as his maternal half-brother. Despite the tragic events in her life, Natalie is still a very positive and upbeat person. Over the course of the series, Natalie becomes more independent, ambitious and determined. She places the safety of her friends over her own agenda. Due to her seemingly naive and kind personality, Natalie is often the subject of manipulation. Over the course of the series, she has been lied to/was used on a few occasions. Which has lead her to become more distrustful and paranoid, a trait Jonathan pointed out. In a bit of irony, Natalie has started to show personality traits similar to that of Matthew. Her time as Regent has made her distrustful, quick to downplay any threats, while at the same time responding to them violently, as evidenced with her ordering Madison to murder Kara, after Kara attacked her in protest. All the while Natalie justifies herself, even while she feels guilty. This eventually leads to her being shunned by the community of Alicante witches. Physical Appearance Natalie is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. She is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, although as the season progresses, has begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. She was also absent of jewelry and didn't wear make-up. After she is resurrected she starts wearing trousers, jackets, and blouses with different colors and patterns. For special occasions, she wears dresses and uses light make-up.She is often seen wearing jeans. Red and blue are the colors she wears often. She also starts wearing jewelry, such as bracelets and necklaces. Because of Dominic's death and the constant betrayal from the original family Natalie's style drastically changed. She is often seen wearing dark shades of clothing such as grey and black. Powers & Abilities Natalie is a very powerful witch who was formerly a member of the French Quarter Coven, Harvest Witch and Regent. Natalie seems to be gifted in understanding complex spell work, as she created a counter-spell to undo the sire link of Matthew Mikaelson's entire line, thus making it so that if he were to die, his sire line would be spared. Upon studying Genevieve's grimoires, her knowledge of magic seems to have greatly increased. Present day, with her resurrection, she utilizes Traditional Magic. Furthermore, since she's moved on from Alicante, it can be inferred that she is no longer connected or affiliated to the nine covens of Alicante. Harvest Prior to the Harvest, Natalie was a normal teenage girl, seemingly, not have manifested her powers yet as she implied to Josh: "All the power I had was from the other Harvest Girls, I don't even know what I have without it". Her life was pretty normal before the Elder of her mother's coven, Bastianna, chose her as a candidate for the Harvest Sacrifice. An unsuspecting Natalie was convinced by her mother to be a Harvest girl for she was told that she would be respected and powerful in the community. Eventually, Bastianna chose Nataliend her three friends Monique, Abigail and Cassie for reasons unknown, seemingly due to greater potential for magic than the other candidates.Due to Marcel's intervention, the Harvest was interrupted and Natalie was not sacrificed. Subsequently, as each power from the previous Harvest girl flowed into the next, Natalie now contained the combined magic of each Harvest Witch. Since she was, albeit temporarily, imbued with magic from the Harvest, she was able to accomplish impressive feats. She was able to remove an Original's compulsion on both a vampire and a human, killed a group of witches with great telekinetic accuracy and even taking down an Original Vampire, Christopher, and the Original Hybrid, making the former choke on his blood and the latter to unwillingly turn. As time progressed the Harvest energy that she contained began to hemorrhage magic, affecting the city. If left unattended, the city would have burned to the ground along with herself. In order to stop this, she had to be sacrificed to complete the Harvest Ritual. She was soon sacrificed all that immense power returned to the Earth and unto the Ancestors. Post Reaping After her resurrection by the Ancestors, she had a hard time adjusting as she lacked faith in herself, and could not seem to use her powers. This was due to her being shunned and tortured by the Ancestors while in the Ancestral Plane. Thankfully, she was able to use her powers again after a few words of encouragement from her best friend, Josh. During this time she was also shown to cast fire spells, as she demonstrated with the light show, as her Harvest element was Fire at the Annual Casket Girls Festival. However, since the completion of the Reaping, with Graysin's death and Cassie's resurrection, she's not shown such power again. Later on, Natalie channeled the twins’s birth, a Nexus Vorti, as well as four dark objects to resurrect Mathias. Natalie used these ingredients with Esther's resurrection spell as the Other Side was collapsing to make his spirit flesh. However, with the added Bracelet of Obedience, this gave her complete control him, to use him as a weapon as she had been used. In comparison to her former status as a Harvest Girl, Natalie has seemed to become tremendously weaker, though still showed proficiency in her spell casting abilities. She was able to cast a pain infliction spell, en masse on three werewolves, which is usually exhibited by more powerful witches. While channeling another witch, she and Dominic, unknown to her to have been possessing Kaleb Westphall, was able to cast a cloaking spell, disallowing Matthew from sensing everyone inside the room. Additionally, she received visions, a form of divination, of the witch's past actions, and in the case of Dominic, his deception. Again, while she and Dominic channeled one another, they were able to neutralize the Original killing power of the White Oak, albeit temporarily, the only balance Nature has to kill Matthew, rending it as ordinary wood. With Dominic's knowledge of possession as well as Esther's magic, she cast a spell to protect Camille from possession. Initially, it was perceived that while Esther was unable to body jump into Camille, Rebekah's spirit was lost as she did not inhabit the intended vessel. It was later known that Dominic devised a trick for his sister and Rebekah's spirit was sent into the body of Eva Sinclair. As the various forces of magic collided, the hourglass that was used in conjunction with the spells, caused them to explode. Natalie has also shown adapted knowledge and practice of Kemiya - a subsection of dark magic, as like her ancestor before her, learned it from Dominic. With his instruction, they created a gold bracelet, eventually culminating in the creation of the gold white oak ash dagger, which worked on Matthew. As Regent Due to Vincent's recommendation to the coven Elders, Natalie was made Regent and accepted by the Ancestors. This allowed her to become the most powerful Ancestral Witch in Alicante allowing her to communion with the Ancestors directly, but more importantly a one-time-only access to the totality of Ancestors' power to channel at once. She attempted to used this one-time-only access to resurrect Dominic, however, his ashes were swapped with Genevieve's, thus Genevieve was resurrected instead, to Natalie's disappointment. Later, as Regent, she had the power to channel the magic of any Ancestor, though strictly with their permission. She would use this ability to channel the power of Céleste to temporarily block, and eventually revoke, the Crescent Curse (as Celeste was the original witch who cast the curse). Eventually, however, because she ordered the death of Kara and subsequently members of the Ninth ward coven, she was stripped of her office of Regency and shunned from the Nine Covens of Alicante, a punishment that usually met with death, she was granted leniency. The Sisters Following Natalie's shunning from the Nine Covens of Alicante, she was left dis-empowered and her connection to the Ancestors disappeared, seemingly permanent. However, she still remained resourceful and was still able to practice magic not connected to the Ancestors. She was approached by Aya and was presented with a means to resurrect Dominic, join her coven that was in service to her and the Strix, the Sisters: a powerful coven of witches that practiced Dark Magic. Weary of the coven, she transcended into the Ancestral Place, via a suspension spell that prevented her from completely dying despite no longer being an Ancestral Witch. She achieved this by channeling Josh who served as her life-link. Following her connection to him being broken, she still managed to find her way back to the mortal plane with Ariane's help. She helped her to concentrate on what she loved most and to fight with what made her want to live; seemingly to channel power from strong desires. It is a mystery where the power of her new coven actually comes from, though Aya Al-Rashid has stated that the witches are the most powerful this world has ever seen. Seemingly, Natalie, instructed by Ariane and, by extension her coven can draw their immense power from a form of Empathic Magic, a strong desire of the witch, which has been previously described by Abby Bennett Wilson as the source of "Black Magic". Since "officially" joining The Sisters Natalie has seemingly been able to continue drawing on the coven's power to perform various spells and rituals. Natalie performed a simple spirit projection spell, allowing her to mentally project herself to the Compound of the Mikaelsons, while remaining invisible. She also performed a spell with the Sisters on Ariane's corpse, in order to obtain specific information Ariane had prior to her death, which initially failed. After the Sisters took a pause, Natalie was able to see Ariane's memories, as if they were her own, prior to her death. She was also able to consecrate Ariane's corpse and by doing so gave her access to the Ancestral Plane. She was recently able to summon Dominic's spirit from the Ancestral Plane with the use of a dark object known as The Hand of Glory. She was also shown to be connected to her fellow coven members, though how or why such a link was established remains unknown. Seemingly, this link allows them to tap into each other's power. Though different from a linking spell, the link could be exploited so that what would affect Natalie, would affect all her Sisters, such as when Dominic magically knocks Natalie unconscious to protect Camille from the Sisters. This link was presumably established when Natalie, seemingly, gained leadership over the coven after the deaths of the previous two leaders (Ariane and Madison respectively). With a dark and powerful new Coven by her side, she has been shown capable of performing spells of great magnitudes, such as the Sireline Unlinking Spell (a combination of Genevieve's linking and sireline spells). With the Coven's aid, Natalie managed to break Matthew' link to all of his vampire progenies,unsucessfull though the final portion was completed without her coven due to there demise. Present Day Upon the demise of the Sisters' Coven, she was left dis-empowered once again, stilled shunned from the Ancestors and the witch community. However, the energy released by the Sireline Unlinking Sell, that broke Matthew' connection to his sireline, created a Nexus Vorti. Using this to her advantage, Natalie collected Christopher and Matthew' blood (the resurrection spell from the Sisters that lured Rebekah to the Moroccan Witch), with Dominic's ashes and, while channeling the Nexus Vorti, she resurrected Dominic from the Ancestral Plane, reconstructing his original body, marking the third time she successfully performed a resurrection. It was later revealed that this spell was corrupted by the Ancestors so that it would infect Dominic's soul to the point where he would lose control and kill Natalie. Later, Natalie was able to perform a spell along with Vincent that negated the new Regent's Magic Neutralization spell. Before this, Natalie was able to make a bar full of vampires with the exception of the Beast, Lucien, fall asleep with a snap of her fingers. After death, Natalie was able to reach out to Dominic, to which Vincent conjured her soul back into the Ancestral Plane. She would then use the power of the dark object, the Un Dépôt D'argent, to break the Ancestors' influence over the physical plane of existence after she forcibly sent both Vincent and Dominic's souls back to the mortal plane. Since her resurrection by the Hollow, and subsequent move from Alicante, it is unknown whether she can practice Ancestral Magic. Furthermore, since Vincent made her gatekeeper to Alicante' Ancestral Magic, as an Ancestral Spirit, it is unknown if this status is continued now that she's alive. Unlike the status of Regent, she may not have access to such powers and may currently resort to Traditional Magic a common form of magic used by many witches. Former Other/Powers Among others, Natalie has been shown to have the following powers: * Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Before Natalie lost the collective powers of the three other Harvest Witches Monique, Abigail, and Cassie, Natalie has caused an entire church to shudder on more than two occasions, one of these distorting the whole church shattering its windows and the furniture to break away, knocking out an original hybrid on one of these simultaneously, levitating and killing three witches on another, though this earth-shaking ability may be geokinetic in nature. Since the Reaping's completion, she has exhibited this power on a much lower scale. * Advanced Pyrokinesis: As the Harvest Witch of Fire, Natalie the ability to manipulate and create flames with a simple thought at a higher scale than most witches. When at full power, this ability has been shown to have the potential to burn down an entire city, whereas the other Harvest Girls harbor the full force of their own elements when separated from Natalie's. Since the Reaping's completion, she has exhibited this power on a much lower scale. * Advanced Aerokinesis: Natalie has had the power to manipulate air at a molecular level, having nearly blown down the entire city of Alicante, but this was merely the advanced power of Abigail since Natalie lost Abigail's powers. * Advanced Geokinesis: Natalie used Geokinesis multiple times while in possession of the powers of Monique Deveraux, who is the Harvest Witch of Earth. Natalie used this to quake the earth and when this power reached its climax, it threatened to destroy Alicante. After losing Monique's abilities, she has not been shown to be able to use geokinesis any longer. * Advanced Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate or bring about water in one way or another has been used by Natalie when she unleashed the full force of water in the form of rain over Alicante with Cassie's power, who is the Harvest Witch of Water, nearly drowning the city. Natalie does not possess this power by herself and does no longer have it as she does not channel water. * Biokinesis: During the Harvest, Natalie had shown the power to be able to control the body functions of a human form such as cause their insides to melt and boiling their blood on two occasions before the time of losing the power of the Harvest and she has been shown to be able to. * Given her connection to the Harvest Ritual, Natalie had the ability to sense a witch's magic, i.e. who and what spell was being performed, though if a more powerful spell was being cast, it would mask other spells, and/or witches performing magic. Natalie has not shown to be able to do this anymore since her sacrifice. * As a Harvest Girl, all four Harvest Witches had the ability to connect and commune with the Ancestors directly. She could also channel the power of her Ancestors when in the boundary of the City of the Dead as shown by Abigail and Monique who managed to take on an Original and two Hybrids after casting a spell that invoked all their ancestors. After the Reaping, she and Cassie did not seem to have this power again. Weaknesses Natalie has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Marcel Gerard Natalie met Marcel when he saved her from nearly being killed in The Harvest. Ever since then he has been protecting her from the witches who wish to complete the ritual. Natalie trusted and even loved Marcel yet that trust was broken when Marcel didn't tell her that the last remaining elder and the last thing posing a threat to her, Agnes was dead. Natalie believes that Marcel did not tell her that because he just wants her power and is using her. After Natalie escapes due to Marcel's betrayal, she eventually returns after Tim's life is in danger, the two are reunited. Marcel tells her he cares for her and took her in as his own, although their relationship is far from being repaired. Marcel was protecting Natalie from being sacrificedbut due to everything that was happening, Natalie decided that she was ready. After her death, he was devastated that she did not return from the dead. After killing Bastianna, Natalie returned to the living. Marcel noticed Natalie's changed personality and wanting her to feel safe, left her in the care of Genevieve. A month later, Natalie felt abandoned by Marcel but Josh also reassured her that Marcel still loves her. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Natalie from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. She loves him very much and would do anything to save him. Recently, though, the young witch did a spell to save Jake's life by deactivating the power of the White Oak Stake, rendering its power to kill Originals temporarily useless. Joshua Rosza Josh and Natalie are best friends. They first met when Marcel found about Jake compelling him to spy on Marcel, and Marcel to Natalie to erase his compulsion. The two bonded and became good friends after that. She was supposed to erase his memory of her but she didn't. After that, they continued to secretly meet and Josh helped her when she was escaping from Jake, Marcel, and the Witches. He aided Natalie in regaining her magic when she came back from the dead and eventually she was able to make him a daylight ring when Jake gave her the spell. They are best friends and would do anything for each other. Dominic Mikaelson Dominic is Natalie's close friend, boyfriend, later husband, and partner in crime. He introduced himself to Natalie as Kaleb. Natalie appeared to be quite smitten with Kaleb, and readily agreed to meet with him for coffee. Despite being stood up, Natalie was still happy to go to dinner with Kaleb later that evening. Natalie was unaware that Kaleb's body is under the possession of Dominic until she touched him during a spell. They formed an alliance due to their shared hatred of Matthew and conspired against him, with that they grew close to each other,they shared their first kiss. Dominic died from Finn's curse, leaving Natalie devastated. Dominic remained dead. After many failed attempts, Natalie was finally able to bring Dominic back to life. after the spell Natalie used to unlink Matthew from his sire line created a Nexus Vorti, which she could channel for power such as when she resurrected Jonathan when Mia and Izzy's birth created one, and the two of them were thrilled to be reunited.Dominic and Natalie talk about how he is a vampire and not a witch. She tells him that she has heard all the stories of how he had no control over his bloodlust. He then told her that he was going to be better for her. They then kiss and he tells her he has to see his family. After he sees his family he goes to the attic where Natalie was waiting for him. They start to dance while they are dance Natalie starts to take her clothes and then they promptly have sex. Natalie finds out that Cami was bitten by Lucien. She confronts him and he tells her that she can't be saved. He then tells her he will not kill because The Ancestors have something planned for her. She then figures out that Dominic is meant to kill her. She then daggers him at his request. She then comes back to him lying on the ground daggered. The Ancestors break through the magic that is keeping him daggered and he wakes up in such bloodlust he kills Natalie, as The Ancestors wanted. Dominic sees Natalie for one last time where they have a heartfelt goodbye as it was probably the last time they will see each other. Dominic continues to mourn her loss and leaves Alicante. He learns that the Ancestors have returned and attempts to contact her using the Harvest girls, when this fails he comes face to face with the Hollow who resurrects Natalie but also links herself to her in the process. Dominic unlinks her from the Hollow and the two leave Alicante to begin a life together. They are married seven years later. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural